SmPCR04
The Fastest And Greatest Wind! Cure Noble! (最速かつ最高の風！キュアノーブル！''Saisoku katsu saikō no kaze! Kyua Nōburu!) is the fourth episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 102nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Midorikawa Ryoko becoming Cure Noble. Plot Pop tells the girls that shy girl Midorikawa Ryoko has an aura like a tornado, except Ryoko's tornado aura felt kind and welcoming. Later, Ryoko wonders about the Night of the Five Stars, when suddenly, Megaera appears, and creates an Akanbe! Even worse, Megaera has captured Ryoko's younger brother! Ryoko is desperate to save her brother, but three Pretty Cures are not enough to save her brother! What is Ryoko going to do? Synopsis (Teruko, Natsumi and Grace are in the dance room, practicing the dance, when they soon strike their final pose.) Grace (excited): That was so much fun! I’m so happy that I got to become a Pretty Cure with you two! Natsumi: You do realise, Grace-chan, that there are two more Pretty Cures that we must find. Grace: Yeah, of course I know! And I already have candidates! Teruko (surprised): That was fast. Pop: Luckily for you, I also have a candidate for Bad End March! Natsumi: Do tell us, Pop. Pop: Alright. Earlier today, I saw this girl with light green hair. She seemed to be shy, but she has an aura like a tornado, except the tornado felt kind and welcoming. Teruko: Light green hair... Pop, is it possible that you could be talking about Midorikawa-san? Grace (surprised): Eh?! Shy girl Midorikawa Ryoko? Pop (beaming): Exactly! Midorikawa-san has to be the fourth! Natsumi: She could be, but we are currently in the unknown. For the time being, we must work together as a trio. Teruko (looking at her watch): Holy macaroni! Sorry everyone, but I have to go! I’ve got a meeting with the cheerleading team! Pop (calling): Make sure to keep an eye on Midorikawa-san! Teruko: I’ll do my best! (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) (A dark palace comes into view, and Megaera is seen walking through the halls.) Megaera (thinking): Those Pretty Cure girls are growing strong. But I must prevent the Emerald and Sapphire Pretty Cures from appearing. Alecto: What’re ya thinking about, sis? Megaera (angry): Alecto! You failure of a Fury! Don’t scare me when I’m trying to think! Alecto (annoyed): Whatever. Ya know, maybe Tisiphone should take a turn at beating those pesky Pretty Cure gals. Megaera (furious): No! I will go again. Alecto (surprised): Wha?! At least let Tisiphone have a turn. She hasn’t had a chance to go outside the palace in, like, forever. Megaera (glaring at Alecto): Tisiphone can go next. I will go now. (Megaera disappears.) Alecto (annoyed): Geez, Megaera! You’re so mean towards me and Tisiphone! Oh well, Tisiphone is such a baby! (Alecto walks off, but behind her, a shadow with red eyes can be seen.) Shadow: Alecto and Tisiphone... they both disrespect me... but they’ll both bow down to me once they know what I’m capable of. (After school, Ryoko is walking home, where she sees a flower bed.) Ryoko: How pretty. If only people had a heart as beautiful as this flower bed. (Just then, she sees a can in the flower bed. Ryoko picks it up.) Ryoko (about to cry): I can’t believe this. Who would do such a horrible thing? (Ryoko walks to a nearby recycling bin, and throws the can in it. Ryoko then walks off, but doesn’t notice Pop watching her.) Pop: Midorikawa-san does seem like a worthy Pretty Cure, but I wonder, is she really the reincarnation of Bad End March? Hikaru: Onee-sama! (Ryoko looks back, and Pop hides in a nearby bush. Hikaru then runs up to Ryoko.) Hikaru: Hi, onee-sama! Ryoko (smiling): Hello, Hikaru. Come on, I’ll buy you some ice cream from the new ice cream shop, okay? Hikaru (smiling): That sounds great! But how come you’re shy, but not to me? Ryoko (blushing): Well, um, you’re my brother, so I don’t feel shy around you. Hikaru: Okay, then. Let’s get that ice cream! (Hikaru grabs his sister’s arm, and pulls her along as they run to the new ice cream shop.) Ryoko (thinking): Hikaru. My beloved little brother. Although he’s a troublemaker, I’m so happy that I got to be his older sister. (At the ice cream shop, Hikaru has a chocolate-flavoured ice cream while Ryoko has a mint-flavoured ice cream.) Hikaru: Mint is definitely your favourite flavour, isn’t it? Ryoko: And I can see that you like chocolate, huh? Hikaru (nodding): You bet! (As Ryoko and Hikaru eat their ice cream, Ryoko starts thinking about the Night of the Five Stars.) Ryoko (thinking): That night was quite strange. I wonder what it was all about, though, and I wonder what this is. (Ryoko pulls out a fourth Smile Palette from her bag.) Megaera: It isn’t possible... you have a Smile Palette! (Ryoko and Hikaru turn, where they see Megaera. Megaera points at Ryoko.) Megaera: You own a Smile Palette, and you also own an unawakened Prism Gem. Ryoko (scared): W-who are you? A-and what d-do you w-want? Hikaru (scared): Onee-sama, what’s going on? Ryoko (scared): I-I don’t know. J-just stay c-close to m-me. Megaera (thinking): That girl seems to be close with that boy. Perhaps I can break her spirit by capturing him. (Megaera snaps her fingers, and bones appear then surround Hikaru, making a cage around him. The cage with Hikaru floats over to a smirking Megaera.) Ryoko (scared): Hikaru! Hikaru (scared): Onee-sama, please help me! Ryoko: P-please, ma’am. L-let my little b-brother go, h-he’s innocent! Megaera (smirking): If you want him back, you will have to fight me. Ryoko (thinking): What am I supposed to do? (Eyecatch before break: Ryoko appears in her school uniform and she smiles shyly at the audience, then she runs into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Emerald is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: Cure Noble appears and she smiles shyly at the audience, then she runs into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Peridot is seen beside her.) (Megaera holds up a book.) Megaera: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and people fall to the ground, including Hikaru.) (Megaera holds up a red Akanbe nose.) Megaera: Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with Hikaru’s fallen school bag, and it turns into an Akanbe.) (Meanwhile, Teruko, Natsumi and Grace are walking to the new ice cream shop, where they see that the world has turned into a dark dimension.) Grace (annoyed): Megaera, you big meanie! We were about to have ice cream too! Natsumi: We will have to worry about ice cream later, because Midorikawa-san is in trouble! (Natsumi points at Ryoko, who is curled up into a ball and is screaming for help while the Akanbe walks towards her.) Teruko/Natsumi/Grace (holding up their Smile Palettes): It’s time to transform! (In a sparkling pink background, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko, Natsumi and Grace both grab their respective pens, and their reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. They then put on eyeshadow.) Teruko/Natsumi/Grace: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirrors of the Smile Palettes shoot out beams of pink, orange and yellow light, and Teruko, Natsumi and Grace are bathed in it. Teruko appears and then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. Flames appear at the tip of Natsumi’s toe, and the flames move upwards, which makes her boots and suit appear. Grace appears and she snaps her fingers, and she is then blasted with lightning. She taps her feet together to create her boots, and her suit then appears along with it. The Prism Gems Rose Quartz, Ruby and Topaz then place themselves on Teruko, Natsumi and Grace’s chests, and the frilly pink, orange and yellow cloths appear along with the armbands. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twintails, and she strikes a pose. More flames appear, and they then become Natsumi’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her hair ties itself into a bun with two long strands of hair appearing from fire, and she strikes a pose. Grace claps her hands together, and lightning appears between her hands. She claps her hands one more time, and the lightning forms into her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. The three girls then fly down from the sky and land on their feet.) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) Cure Blaze: The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze! (Cure Blaze strikes her final pose) Cure Serenity: The power of peace, the light of happiness! Cure Serenity! (Cure Serenity strikes her final pose) (The three Cures then start to fight the Akanbe.) Cure Serenity: Time to shake the world with my lightning! (The Prism Gem Topaz glows, and the glow reaches to her hand. Cure Serenity then raises her hand, which summons a large grey cloud.) Cure Serenity: Pretty Cure... (Cure Serenity flicks her wrist, which causes the cloud to thunder and flicker with lightning.) Cure Serenity: ... Topaz Bolt! (Cure Serenity snaps her fingers, which causes the cloud to explode with lightning, and the lightning is then brought down upon the Akanbe, but suddenly Ryoko screams.) Ryoko (screaming): Stop! You’ll hit my brother! (The attack misses the Akanbe, and the Cures look at Ryoko with a shocked expression.) Cure Serenity (annoyed): Geez, Midorikawa-san! I was just about to purify the Akanbe! Do you even know how hard it is to fight one of the those things? Ryoko: I-I’m sorry, but my brother could have gotten hurt! (Ryoko is suddenly enveloped by an aura of green light.) Ryoko: Even though Hikaru may be a troublemaker, he is still my little brother, and it’s my job to protect him and the Earth, because I am a Pretty Cure too! (Ryoko holds out her Smile Palette, while the other Cures watch in shock.) (In a sparkling green dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Ryoko places the Prism Gem Emerald in it, thus making a pen appear. Ryoko grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Ryoko then puts on eyeshadow.) Ryoko: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of green light, and Ryoko is bathed in it. Ryoko spins her finger in the air, and makes a vortex of wind. She jumps through it, and her boots and suit appear. The Prism Gem Emerald then places itself on her chest, and the frilly green cloth and armbands appear. Ryoko then blows into her hands, and the wind from it come together to form her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. Ryoko flies down from the sky and lands on her feet.) Cure Noble: The power of kindness, the light of courage! Cure Noble! (Cure Noble strikes her final pose.) Cure Noble (surprised): So... I actually transformed. Cure Cheer (excited): Welcome to the team, Cure Noble! Cure Noble: I guess I’ll try to fight this monster. Cure Blaze: Do your best. (Cure Noble turns to the Akanbe, and begins to fight it, moving swiftly and quickly.) Cure Serenity (surprised): Wow! She’s fast! Cure Blaze: Due to wind being Cure Noble’s element, she is able to move just like the wind, which is often appearing quite fast. (Cure Noble kicks the Akanbe in the nose.) Cure Cheer: You’ve got to admit, that was pretty cool. Pop: Now, Cure Noble! Unleash the power of Pretty Cure! Cure Noble: I hope I know what you mean. (The Prism Gem Emerald glows, and the glow reaches to her hand. Cure Noble spreads her arms out.) Cure Noble: Pretty Cure... (Cure Noble then begins spinning as winds surround her.) Cure Noble: ... Emerald Tornado! (Cure Noble stops spinning, which causes the winds to fly straight towards the Akanbe and surround it, which purifies it. As the Akanbe disappears, a small shining object is left behind.) Megaera: The Pretty Cure seem to be growing stronger by the minute. I must stop the Sapphire Pretty Cure from awakening. (Megaera disappears, and the world is restored to its original state.) Ryoko: I-I still d-don’t understand. What is h-happening to me? Grace: I thought you already knew what was going on. (Ryoko shakes her head.) Grace (laughing): Honestly, Midorikawa-san! This is happening to all of us plus one other! Ryoko: I’m still confused. Teruko: Don’t worry, Midorikawa-san. We’re also confused, but everything will become clear to us soon, I’m sure of it. Ryoko: H-hopefully. But I want to ask, c-can I call y-you by y-your real names? (Teruko, Natsumi and Grace are surprised.) Natsumi (smiling): Of course, so long as we call you Ryoko-chan. Ryoko (smiling): Thank you! But, what’s that? Up there? (Ryoko points to something in the sky. The small shining object then falls in Ryoko’s hands.) Pop: That’s a Prism Gem. There are many Prism Gems, which are sources of power for Pretty Cure. Your transformation one is called the Prism Gem Emerald, which represents courage, and this new one is the Prism Gem Peridot, which represents kindness. Grace: Now that you’ve awakened, you can join our dance group! Ryoko (surprised): D-dance group? Natsumi: We formed a dance group so that the five members of the team would get along better. Ryoko: W-well, I’m not m-much of a dancer, b-but I’ll try! Teruko (happy): That’s the spirit! Now, let’s go! (The four girls and Pop run off together as the scene changes into a watercolour painting.) (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Midorikawa Hikaru makes his first appearance. * Ryoko is revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End March. * Ryoko transforms into Cure Noble and performs Emerald Tornado for the first time. * The Prism Gems Emerald and Peridot appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze * Kise Grace / Cure Serenity * Midorikawa Ryoko / Cure Noble Mascots * Pop Villains * Megaera * Alecto * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Midorikawa Hikaru Trivia Gallery Bad_end_march.jpg|Cure Noble's first appearance Bad_end_march_corriendo.jpg|Cure Noble moving like the wind 6b389584.jpg|Cure Noble about to perform "Emerald Tornado" Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures